Ripper Roo
Ripper Roo '(W języku japońskim: 'リパールー/Ripārū)' '(znany również jako Doktor Roo (ang. Doctor Roo)) jest szalonym, zmutowanym niebieskim kangurem skrzyżowanym najprawdopodobniej z psem. Z doktorem Cortex'em wiąże go to, że był on pierwszym i nieudanym eksperymentem użycia promienia ewolucji. Pomimo niepoczytalności Roo jest bardzo mądry, ponieważ ukończył studia. Bardzo blisko związany jest również z materiałami wybuchowymi, co można wywnioskować po tym, że w drugiej części gry, jak i w Crash Bash zostawiał za każdym swoim kroku skrzynie TNT i Nitro. Z kolei w Crash Team Racing, gdzie był bossem za każdym razem wyrzucał również TNT. W tej samej grze miał również swój własny poziom zwany Roo's Tubes. Historia Crash Bandicoot W pierwszej części gry Ripper Roo był jednym z wielu obiektów testów Dr. Neo Cortex'a. Szalony naukowiec potraktował go promieniem ewolucji co najmniej 2 razy, co sprawiło że normalny wówczas kangur stał się szalony i niebezpieczny. Po mutacji tamten wysłał go, aby ten złapał Crash'a Bandicoot'a, kolejny obiekt testów, który uciekł owemu złoczyńcy. Na nieszczęście Ripper'a Roo Crash okazał się sprytniejszy i nie dość, że mu zwiał to na dodatek użył jego własnej broni - TNT do wysadzenia go. Alternatywne zakończenie pierwszej części gry twierdzi, że po pokonaniu Cortex'a kangur uczęszczał na wiele terapii. Kiedy był już na tyle poczytalny, że nie sprawiał zagrożenia, skończył 8-letnie studia i napisał dobrze przyjętą książkę pod tytułem: "Through the Eyes of the Vortex: A Study of Rapid Evolution and Its Consequences" ''(pol. ''"Przez Oczy Wiru: Studium Szybkiej Ewolucji i jej Konsekwencje"). '' Właśnie dlatego w drugiej części gry można ujrzeć go jako "Doktora". Przez jego mylący wygląd, tzn. oklapnięte uszy, zwisający język, ostre zęby i pysk podobny do psa wiele graczy myślało, że nie jest on kangurem, lecz po prostu zmutowanym psem. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Po dłuższej nauce na uniwersytecie, zostając geniuszem i budując bibliotekę Ripper Roo ponownie pojawił się w tej grze jako pierwszy boss. Tym razem pracuje on dla Dr. Nitrus'a Brio i jest znany jako Doktor Roo głównie przez jego nowy wygląd, tzn. krawat, okulary, kapelusz, czy wąsy. W czasie ambitnego studiowania zdążył on przemienić swój dom w bibliotekę. Chwilę przed wizytą Crash'a w jego domu ten czytał książki, co świadczy o jego zamiłowaniu do literatury. Kiedy rozpoczyna się walka kangur bierze swój kijek pogo i zaczyna skakać rozkładając na podłodze ładunki wybuchowe takie jak TNT, czy Nitro. Po przegranej z głównym bohaterem serii Roo pod wpływem silnych wstrząsów z wybuchów nagle powraca do dawnych nawyków. Terapia przestała działać i pomimo silnej walki ten ponownie staje się szalony i nieobliczalny. Crash Team Racing Ripper Roo ponownie pojawia się w Crash Team Racing, gdzie jest pierwszym bossem i grywalną postacią. Ma nawet swój własny tor zwany Roo's Tubes położony w N. Sanity Beach. Kiedy się z nim ścigamy wyrzuca on TNT, a kiedy go pokonamy daje on nam klucz do Gem Stone Valley i The Lost Ruins. Jego gokart jest pomarańczowy i wolny, ale za to bardzo zwrotny, podobnie jak u Pury i Polara. Można go odblokować, wygrywając Puchar Czerwonego Klejnotu lub wpisując następujący kod: (trzymając L1 i R1) prawo, O, O, dół, góra, dół prawo w głównym menu gry. Po wydarzeniach z CTR (ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich) został wybrany gubernatorem stanu z hasłem "Crazy is as Crazy does!", co można przetłumaczyć jako "Szalej tak jak Szaleńcy!" Następnie wystartował w wyborach na prezydenta. '''Statystyki pojazdu Roo w CTR:' * Prędkość: 3/7 * Przyspieszenie: 4/7 * Skrętność: 7/7 * Poziom trudności: Dla początkujących Crash Bash ]] W tej grze Ripper Roo występuje gościnnie jako przeszkoda w trzecim poziomie z Pogo Pandemonium ''zwanym ''El Pogo Loco. Ubrany jest tam jako Doktor Roo, ale jest tam zwykłym szalonym sobą. W owym poziomie Roo skacze na swoim kijku pogo zostawiając za sobą TNT i mając nadzieję na to, że przeszkodzi ona komuś w rozgrywce. Crash Twinsanity de:Ripper Roo en:Ripper Roo es:Ripper Roo fr:Ripper Roo it:Ripper Roo ja:リパー・ルー pt:Ripper Roo pt-br:Riper Roo ru:Риппер Ру Kategoria:Postacie